1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a formulation and process for producing a low-fat, low-calorie, frozen whipped topping which will be freeze-thaw stable and which will retain a stable foam structure and texture after twenty-one days of refrigerator (40.degree. F.) storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions and processes for preparing either dairy or non-dairy frozen whipped toppings are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,431,717 to Lorant, 4,411,926 to Trumbetas et al., 4,251,560, 4,451,452 and 4,505,943 to Dell et al., and 4,478,867 to Zobel et al. relate to such compositions and processes. The disclosures of these patents enable the production of freeze-thaw stable, frozen whipped toppings which are distributed as frozen products, which are thawed prior to use, and which can be stored in the refrigerator for up to 21 days without textural breakdown. The teachings of this prior art however only enable production of such frozen whipped toppings when the fat content of the topping is about 20% or more. If the fat content of these prior art frozen toppings is reduced to a level of 15% or below the stability of the foam is adversely affected both in terms of reduced freeze-thaw stability and reduced stability of the thawed, foam structure and texture during 21 days of refrigerator storage.